<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pack's Bitch Lambert by DaddyDrac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825766">Pack's Bitch Lambert</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyDrac/pseuds/DaddyDrac'>DaddyDrac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Lambert (The Witcher), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:54:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyDrac/pseuds/DaddyDrac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After his first year at Kaer Morhen, Lambert is deemed ready to truly join the pack :D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eskel &amp; Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Lambert, Eskel &amp; Lambert (The Witcher), Eskel &amp; Vesemir (The Witcher), Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert, Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Lambert, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Vesemir, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert, Lambert &amp; Vesemir (The Witcher)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pack's Bitch Lambert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatICantShowYou/gifts">WhatICantShowYou</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was my fic exchange :D Hope you enjoy! Also make sure to go and check out WhatICantShowYou on ao3 and Tumblr, he is the best with so many fun headcanons and very nice :D And he's an amazing writer too!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They came for him just as he was getting out of a bath. Eskel and Geralt, neither of which he knew well. Even after the sacking of Kaer Morhen that left him the only pupil, they still avoided him eagerly; not wanting to get to know a mere trainee only to watch him die. It had sad, grim logic to it, but Lambert did not care much to have compassion for them, not when they were all preparing for his imminent death. </p><p>Now, after his first year on the Path, has he finally proven his worth? Would he be spoken to? He was all but itching for it, but it surely could have happened at the better time, not when he was one leg still in the bath, naked in front of them. </p><p>„Enjoying the view?“ he scoffed, taking a towel and moving to dry his hair rather than cover himself; he refused to be shy in his own room, for fuck’s sake. „Get out“ he added, turning his back on them to try and find some underpants at least „Whatever it is, it can wait“. </p><p>„It cannot“ of course, of fucking course Geralt would deny him. He barely knew the fucker, naturally, but the white haired asshole still managed to make an impression. They both did, really, start pupils of Kaer Morhen, but Geralt carried proof of his extraordinary strength for the world to see, and that, combined with the impatient aura, created an image no more powerful than Eskel’s, but more domineering for certain. </p><p>It did not help that the man was a bloody legend, either. Something Lambert was completely unaware of until he ventured on the Path a full fledged witcher and found himself hearing tales of the White Wolf more often than he ever would care for. When he was just a trainee, confined to the walls of the keep, Geralt was just a quiet, frightening presence. Now, after seasons full of slaughter, scorn and gossip, he was coming back to someone that he now knew everyone considered better than him. </p><p>Or... considered, full stop. No one really cared for the name of a witcher barely twenty of age. It wouldn’t bother him, if not for Geralt. If not for the fact that there /was/ a witcher who had his name known, who was respected if not loved, and feared enough to not be spat on.</p><p>While he was thinking, they’ve advanced. And when he breathed in, ready to tell them off and attack if need be, his nostrils were filled with the stench of lust. He had never sensed them smelling like that, not since... </p><p>Geralt’s hand was over his own, taking the towel from him. He stepped back, and the wolf advanced. Lambert sneered. </p><p>„What the fuck do you two think you’re doing?! Fuck off!“ he shoved at Geralt’s chest, and his heart swelled with pride when the man stumbled. Victory was short lived when he found himself pinned against the wall by his wrists, a very aroused witcher looking down upon him. </p><p>„We just want to get to know you“ Eskel said in a voice too sweet, too gentle, too amused. </p><p>„Some knowing“ Lambert snapped, still smelling their lust „The fuck you are doing in my room? Go ahead and plough each other, you- you fucking mountain trolls! Keep me out of it!“ he yelled the last part, trying to kick at Geralt, but his efforts were rewarded by the white wolf now pinning him with his whole body, his knee between Lambert’s thighs and clothed cock nestled cozily over pup’s hip. </p><p>„I told you he was jealous“ Eskel chuckled, running his fingers through Lambert’s short, damp hair, before he cradled the man’s cheek, touching his lips. Lambert bit at his fingers, and Eskel responded by grabbing his throat, standing close by his side. They had him crowded, pinned, he was naked yet hot from the warmth they radiated. </p><p>„Behave, pup“ Eskel warned into his ear, before biting it gently. His mouth moved down to his neck, where he focused on licking and running his teeth over his pulse point. But there was no sucking, no biting. Just light touches. Just enough to drive him mad, his cock already half hard as he panted, trying to keep his cool in front of the men privy to all of his secrets. His arousal? They could sense it, smell it, see it. </p><p>„Did you really think we did not know you were there?“ Geralt purred smugly, massaging his wrists where he held them against the wall „We could smell your lust, your envy. You wanted to be between us, then. Didn’t you?“ Lambert gulped at the reminder, thinking back to the winter after the sacking of the fortress, when he entered the hot springs bellow the keep only to find the two wolves by the pool, naked and close. He hid then, rather than go away, stupidly thinking they have not noticed him. He remembered how they kissed, how Eskel’s hand worked Geralt’s cock, making filthy wet noises while Geralt’s fingers dug into his ass. </p><p>He stayed there even longer, enough to see the two suck each other off, jerk off together, and kiss, there was so much kissing. He remembered wanting to be kissed then, he just did not know they were perfectly aware of it. </p><p>„Fuck- doesn’t mean anything, you fucker“ he defended himself, trying to break out of the iron grip Geralt had on his wrists. In response, Geralt just grind his thigh against his leaking cock, which now was at full mast, and Lambert whimpered at the friction. It was just a simple touch, it had no business feeling that good, that maddening, but he was just... </p><p>„A virgin?“ Eskel sounded surprised, hand that wasn’t around his throat running through his chest hair, moving lower to his abdomen. „I don’t believe it. Lambert, pup, have you not visited a brothel once?“ he asked, pressing a kiss to his cheek. </p><p>„Not a dog like the two of you, I don’t need to hump whatever dirty wench I can find. Get the fuck off me, let go!“ he struggled, in vain, naturally, and the fuckers just let him tire himself out some more before speaking again. </p><p>„Stop struggling“ Geralt said „We just want to spend time with you.“ </p><p>„We are your pack“ Eskel added, licking his collar bone „We want to bond with you. You’re one of us now, Lambert. Don’t you want to be in the pack, puppy? Want to be one of us?“ </p><p>Oh, how it wasn’t fair, of course Lambert wanted that! He wanted to belong so badly, even if it was with the people that embodied the place that ruined his life, as he saw it. He had nowhere else to go, no one else in the whole wide world would accept him for what he was but the men currently pinning him, tasting him. His fellow wolves, his brothers. Only they weren’t his brothers, not fully, not yet. They kept their distance, refusing to call him brother before he took his medallion, before he came back from the first year at the Path.  Now he did it, now he was worthy, and they wanted to be close to him. They wanted him in the pack, they wanted to be his brothers. But did he want that? Like this? </p><p>Yes. He was sick of sitting separated in the dining hall, having to eat his food on the very end of the table. He was sick of only talking to Vesemir, barely, as they trained. He was sick of running into Eskel and Geralt only for them to pretend they saw no one at all. He was sick of avoiding the hot springs, feeling it was only a place for those close, those bonded. He was sick of feeling cold and alone, and now he was warm and crowded, and he wanted it to continue. </p><p>„Yes“ he finally said in a voice he barely recognized, what with how fragile it sounded. He realized that some time has passed, and that the two wolves have allowed him to sort out his thoughts and form his answer; spending the long minutes sniffing, and licking, but never leaving a mark. </p><p>„You- you can bite“ he stuttered, moving his head to look at Eskel’s scarred face, and the man offered him a beaming smile. </p><p>„Eager, are you pup?“ Lambered shuddered at the nickname. Geralt pinched his nipple, provoking a moan out of him, and both of the older wolves seemed to be delighted by the noise. </p><p>„Lets not waste time, then“ Geralt rumbled, but to Lambert’s surprise, they did not lead him to the bed. Instead, they steered him out into the hallway, each staying by his side. Lambert realized they were leading him to the dining hall. It was the warmest part of the keep if one ignored the springs, and some would say it was it’s heart; home is where the hearth is, after all... were they going to take him in front of the great fireplace? </p><p>He stumbled at the thought, feeling strong hands catch him. Take him? Why was he- he was accepting of the rule, alright, but was he actually yearning it? Before he could sort out his own feelings, Geralt purred in his ear. </p><p>„You are going to be so good, aren’t you pup? You’re gonna behave for Vesemir?“ </p><p>„What? Vesemir? No, no, he can’t see me like this-!“ shame burned in his cheeks, at the naked state of him, at how he allowed the two to manhandle him, at how hard his cock was at the thought of Vesemir breaking him in. Before he could complain some more, they entered the hall, where Vesemir waited. The man rose from the large chair by the fire, and slowly approached them. He stood in front of Lambert while Eskel and Geralt remained by his sides, presenting him as if he was a fine caught prize. Vesemir took his chin between his fingers, making him look up into his eyes. </p><p>„Did anyone take something they shouldn’t have?“ he asked, voice stern. His eyes were holding Lambert’s gaze, but he knew he wasn’t talking to him. </p><p>„No, father“ they responded as one, dutifuly. As if they wouldn’t dare take something before Vesemir did. Is that why they wouldn’t mark him? Vesemir nodded, gesturing to the bear skin rug by the fire place.  </p><p>„There“ he commanded „On all fours. Now“ </p><p>Geralt and Eskel moved to steer him, but Vesemir tsked, angrily. </p><p>„No“ he snapped, at the two wolves let go of him immediately. Lambert hugged himself, suddenly feeling bare without his brothers by his side. He gulped, looking at the older wolf, their leader, their father. Has he done something wrong?</p><p>„You are going to get there yourself“ he was told, in a tone that made no room for objection „If you want this, you will offer yourself. No one can lead you into this pack. You have to want it and get there yourself. On all fours. Now“ </p><p>Lambert didn’t quite understand the point of the statement, but he supposed Vesemir didn’t want him to take an easy way in. It would have been easy to let his brothers haul him, move him about and get him in a position. If he was to do it himself, he’d take all of his lust and desire upon himself. He wouldn’t be playing along, or allowing things to happen. He would be asking for things to happen. </p><p>He took one step, and then the other, until his feet met the soft rug. There, he knelt, and after a moment and a deep breath, he lowered himself to his elbows, lowering his head as well to expose the back of his neck, as if by instinct. </p><p>It was indeed instinct, he realized, trembling slightly. He was showing weakness, displaying trust, offering submission. </p><p>Vesemir circled him without a word, Lambert could only see his boots as he walked in front of him; and then he disappeared from his line of sight. </p><p>„Spread your legs some“ he commanded, and Lambert quickly obeyed. He could hear Vesemir crouch behind him, and then he felt the hands on his thighs, buttocks, his lower back. The old wolf let out a hum, his touch dry and warm as he stroked his cock once.  The action made Lambert sob, desperate for release, but Vesemir had other plans, currenly just inspecting his pup. He spread his cheeks, running a knuckle of Lambert’s fluttering hole before he stepped way. </p><p>„Wha- no, don’t leave!“ Lambert started to turn, ready to beg for more touch, more attention, but Vesemir was already walking past him, settling into his chair. </p><p>„Come here, pup“ he commanded easily, and Lambert knew he was meant to crawl. So he did, settling between Vesemir’s spread legs. </p><p>„Take it out. Come on now, need I tell you everything?“ his fingers were shaking, but Lambert managed to get Vesemir’s cock out of his pants, and then he did what pups did. He tried to take it all at once, but the man was big, and he was not ready. He settled instead to suckle on the head, using his hand on the rest. After awhile, he started bobbing his head, taking some more. His mind was hazy, senses pulled in overload thanks to the Vesemir’s musky scent all around him. He barely noticed the hand in his hair, but he noticed when Geralt and Eskel knelt by his sides. </p><p>„That’s good, pup.“ </p><p>„You are doing so nicely“ </p><p>„Look at him, he’s enjoying himself so much“ </p><p>„He’s still hard, look, he’s practically dripping“ </p><p>He couldn’t decipher who was saying what, but he felt their hands on his sweat slick back, he felt them reach and touch his inner thighs, lick at his shoulders and nip at his ears. Their low voices made heat pool at the bottom of his stomach, and he lost himself and every sense of shame, now eagerly working Vesemir’s cock, letting saliva and precome wet his chin, running his lips over the slick head and savoring the taste.  Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that he was moaning, gasping around the hard cock in his mouth. </p><p>He all but whimpered when Vesemir pulled  him off by his hair, looking up with a lost look in his eyes. Vesemir, unlike him, was completely in control of both his stature and his breathing, moving behind him once more to settle between his legs. His breath hitched when Vesemir spat at his hole, spreading the saliva with his fingers. He clenched up in fear, he wasn’t clueless, he knew how these things went, spit wasn’t enough it just wasn’t- </p><p>„Oil“ as if having anticipated the command, someone handed a whole pitcher of oil to the old wolf, who then generously poured over Lambert’s back, ass and crack. The young wolf shivered, as the oil was rather cold, but it soon warmed up when Vesemir moved to massage him with both hands. He groped at his ass, pressed out the knots of anxiety from his back, and slowly moved to work him open. First just by teasing his hole, watching it flutter with sensitivity each time Vesemir would breathe over it, and then he slowly took mercy on the mewling boy, pushing the first finger in.  </p><p>„Ooh“ he let his head drop onto his folded arms, unable to keep his eyes open as Vesemir immediately added a second finger. He tried to push back onto the fingers but Vesemir put his other hand on the small of his back, refusing to let him take what he wanted ahead of schedule. </p><p>„Easy, pup“ he said warmly, still working him open. It was easy for him to say, he wasn’t the one with two- no, three- fingers up his lubed ass. He tried to say that, but words got mangled in his throat when Vesemir touched something within him that almost made him cum right then and there. A high pitched nigh escaped his lips, and he dropped his head onto his folded arms, his hips bucking as he wordlessly begged for more. </p><p>But he didn’t get it. Stubbornly, calmly, cruelly, Vesemir continued to work him open with rhythmic thrusts, every now and then brushing against the spot that made him moan like a bitch in heat. Someone was petting his hair, and he had no strength to look up and see who it was. It felt good, that was all that matter, that and the man behind him, now scissoring fingers in him, stretching him well. So well, that when he pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his heavy cock, it barely hurt at all. </p><p>That did not mean that Lambert didn’t feel every inch intimately. His eyes shot open and he sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth, fingers digging into the rug underneath him. He never was so full in his life, and he had never felt so good either. Vesemir loomed down over him, and the old wolf’s hot breath was the only warning he got before he felt teeth sink into the back of his neck, bruising, marking, claiming. That was why Eskel and Geralt refused to leave a mark, Lambert realized hazily. It was Vesemir’s right to claim the first bite, the most natural order of things. As he was contemplating that, Vesemir quickened the pace, taking him deeply and with strength yet faster still, making Lambert’s eyes roll in the back of his head before Vesemir wrung another desperate whine out of him, now riding that perfect spot within him. </p><p>„Fuck, fuck, fuck-“ was nearly crying, overwhelmed, and it didn’t help (yet it made it all the better) when Vesemir spoke right into his ear, more of a growl than a whisper. </p><p>„So good, pup. Little wolf. I’m so proud at you“ he whimpered at the words, leaning back into the man „Look at you, so handsome. So strong. Good man, you’re taking me so well“ later, Lambert would think back onto what happened, and realize that the reason he took Vesemir so well was because the man prepared him amazingly. There was oil in abundance, and the man worked him open for at least half an hour. Centuries of experience clearly helped Vesemir to take  care of virgin Lambert, but he still acted as if it was the young wolf’s accomplishment to not be in pain and simply enjoy himself, enjoy what he was being given. </p><p>In the moment, however, all Lambert could do was gasp and writhe, and take Vesemir’s cock like a good boy. He wasn’t sure how long it took, how long the man thrust into him religiously, but he did know he in the end begged as if praying to a deity. Begged for more and begged for release, and Vesemir delivered sooner than he thought he would. </p><p>In the future, Vesemir knew, he’d take his pleasure with the boy and keep on the edge for hours on end, teach him so much about all things carnal and enjoy the fruit of his labor, but the boy had a busy night ahead of him. It would be unfair of Vesemir to tire him out. Because of that, it was only an hour later that Vesemir took Lambert’s leaking cock into his hand and jerked him off to completion. Lambert chocked on his own breath as he came, cum dribbling down into the rug underneath him. His father let allowed him to lie down fully, running a hand down his sweaty back before it rested over his neck, rubbing soothing circles into it. Lambert was shivering, grasping Vesemir’s wrist for stability and something to center himself around. </p><p>The fire basked them both in a warm glow, as if they were in front of a shrine rather than in a glorified dining room, and as Lambert lay on the rug and forced in a rugged breaths, he could smell that he wasn’t the first one to release there. He could smell Geralt and Eskel, most recently, and then an odd, unified musk of release that was accumulated over many years. </p><p>He didn’t even realize Vesemir was still fucking him until the man came into him, filling him up well. Once he left him gaping, some of the cum dribbled past his rim and down his thigh, hot rather than merely warm. It felt good. </p><p>„Fuck“ he managed to say once he finally caught his breath, managing to tilt his head to nudge into Vesemir’s palm as the man pet his hair. He didn’t know what else to say, how to describe what just transpired, but he felt like something greater than an orgasm was achieved that night. Vesemir wasn’t just a mere tutor anymore; and he no longer was something that Lambert saw as barely better than enemy. He couldn’t wait to see what Vesemir actually was to him, but it would happen later, in many days and winters to be spent at Kaer Morhen that he now for the first time felt was his home. </p><p>Vesemir crouched in front of him and had him move to kneel up, kissing him and licking the inside of his mouth briefly. And then he retured to his chair, only a small redness to his cheeks suggesting that he had just fucked someone into oblivion. </p><p>Before Lambert could make a smartass comment about it, Geralt pounced at him. He found himself on his back, Geralt sucking a serious hickey into his neck while forcing his way between the younger witcher’s legs. </p><p>„Fuck I wanted this“ he hissed, biting at Lambert’s collar bone, and the man underneath him gulped. </p><p>„You did?“ he had a hard time believing that Geralt has shared his desires, even as the man’s hard dick poked at his belly as the hot proof of his devotion. It took Lambert a moment to realize that Geralt was as naked as he was, clearly having stripped for his turn, while Vesemir had opted to remain clothed. Bare skin felt lovely rubbing together, and heavenly when Geralt rubbed their dicks together, the heads rubbing together pervesely and sharing slick. Lambert couldn’t help but look down at the sight and groan, the image both perfectly right and utterly debauched. He reached down, not grasping either dick but running his fingers over the heads, gathering precum and bringing it to his lips. Geralt kissed him then, tasting precum on his tongue, and when he broke the kiss, he slid down Lambert's body, biting and kissing and sucking all the way down. </p><p>„Oh, fuck, Geralt-!“ Lambert’s hips jerked when Geralt suckled on the head of his cock, but a blowjob clearly wasn’t what the white wolf had in mind. Instead, he settled Lambert’s thighs over his broad shoulders. </p><p>„Yes, I wanted it“ he said in a heated tone, licking Lambert’s balls „I wanted it and now I am going to take it, you hear? I am going to suck the cum out of your ass and then I am going to fuck you stupid“ and then he pressed his tongue flat against Lambert’s hole, making the man’s toes clench in pleasure. </p><p>It was like nothing else under the blue sky above them. Cock was one thing, hot and hard and long, but a tongue pushing at his rim and demanding space in a soft, wet way was a whole other sensation. True to his word, Geralt was eating him out, using his hands to spread him open and set on his hole as if he was at a feast. He was grunting in satisfaction, lapping at the cum seeping from his ass, and pushing his tongue in to get more, get all of it, once the mere trinkling drops weren’t enough. </p><p>Lambert would have been embarrassed at the position, spread open and legs on Geralt’s shoulders, if he wasn’t too busy moaning, his back arching in pleasure as he enjoyed himself so much he forgot to be ashamed. Vesemir watched intently, proud of the man his young wolf became, and at how well his white wolf was treating him, making him feel so good. Never before did he see Lambert so vulnerable and trusting at the same time; he was sweaty, panting, naked and bare in front of them all, his pleasure depending fully on Geralt. And yet, there was not a hint of anxiety in his smell, only arousal and want. He wasn’t trying to hide himself, he was biting at his fingers just to ground himself while his eyes were set to watch what Geralt was doing between his legs, not wanting to miss a thing. His other hand was teasing at his nipple harshly, leaving it in an abused, reddened state that Eskel was just itching to bite. The scarred wolf was walking around them in a wide circle, all but drooling while he groped at his dick through his pants, eagerly awaiting his turn. But first he had to wait for Geralt to fulfill his promise. He sucked all the cum from Lambert’s ass, and now he was to fuck him silly. </p><p>Lambert eagerly let him, encouraged him even, spreading his legs further and helping him climb back on top of him. Even in his ruined, fucked out and horny state, Lambert was strong, his hands underneath Geralt’s pits managing to pull the man up his body easily. It only made Geralt want to dominate him further, his mouth watering at the action. Quickly, knowing he relaxed him well with his tongue, he guided his cock into Lambert’s waiting hole and pushed in quicker than Vesemir did. </p><p>Much quicker. Lambert’s breath hitched, feeling every inch and every bit of stretch, until Geralt bottomed out perfectly. But he needed no time to recover, and no coaxing. Instead, he hooked one strong leg over Geralt’s hips and nudged, wordlessly begging for the man to move. And move he did, fucking him eagerly and quickly, too lustful to drag it out. </p><p>One of Geralt’s hands was just next to Lambert’s head, supporting his weight as he fucked into the man, while the other held up the leg that wasn’t around his hips and spread it wide to the side, allowing himself more space to maneuver, wildly fuck. </p><p>They didn’t look away from each other once. Gold met gold, Lambert’s mouth open with loud panting and mewls of pleasure, while Geralt was biting into his bottom lip, eyes darkened with desire and haste. When Geralt’s pace became erratic, wild and uneven, Lambert brought his hand down and jerked himself quickly, running his thumb over the head. He came just a moment after Geralt released inside him, giving the last few thrusts to ride out the orgasm and empty himself properly, filling up the man bellow him good. He pulled out slowly, both of them mesmerized at the sight, watching Geralt’s wet dick exit his hole and cum dribbling out lewdly. Geralt settled on his knees for a moment, kissing Lambert’s knee before settling his leg down and moving. Lambert stayed put, breathing raggedly on the rug with his legs still spread open. </p><p>Still spread open, because there was one more witcher left to take his due. With one hand over his chest and other sprawled above his head, he looked to the side to gaze upon Eskel, who seemed much more patient than Vesemir, Geralt, and Lambert himself. He stopped his circling, but did not approach, instead he simply looked to his heart’s content, lips parted only slightly as he breathed through his mouth, not wanting the heady scent of sex cloud his judgement completely. </p><p>„How are you feeling, Lambert?“ he asked in a deep voice, licking his lips but not coming any closer. „Can you take one more? Because I can take you later, mind you. No need to overwhelm you on your first night“ he told the other, not a hint of sarcasm or disappointment in his voice. He truly was content to wait. </p><p>But Lambert was not. He was young, fucked and he wanted it again. He spread his legs a little bit more, gulping around his lust and beckoning Eskel over. </p><p>„I’m fine, Eskel, I’m not going to fucking break“ he managed to laugh, the sound more like a bark but just as merry „Come“ he added, seeing that the older wolf did not move „Take what you need“</p><p>It was the invitation that did him in, Eskel was sure of it as he made his way over in long strides, getting rid of his clothes in the process. Vesemir now was the only dressed person in the room, watching his naked pups play with eagerness of youth. Geralt was sitting near Lambert, cross legged without a hint of modesty, and Eskel first kissed Lambert hungrily before rolling him over on his side, facing Geralt, and settling behind him. </p><p>And then, without a pardon, he shoved three fingers up his ass so quickly that Lambert yelped. He will forever deny making that sound, and Eskel will forever love to tease him over it, but not right then, although he did smirk. But what Eskel did right then instead of was finger him well, spread his fingers here and there to feel Geralt’s cum around his fingers, coating Lambert’s walls. </p><p>„You’re gonna feel like a silk fucking glove with all that cum inside you“ he growled into Lambert’s neck, biting into it and bringing his cum covered fingers to Lambert’s mouth for the man to lick clean, his bicep a pillow for the man’s head. It turned out, however, that Eskel had no patience for small licks. Instead, he shoved his finger’s in Lambert’s mouth at the same time that he shoved his dick in his ass, his other hand moving to raise his leg up and open him up more. With his mouth full Lambert’s had trouble cursing as he wanted, so he only could suck and nip at Eskel’s finger’s as Eskel started ploughing into him rougher than both Geralt and Vesemir before him. </p><p>„You like that, don’t you?“ He made a high pitched noise to agree, needing Eskel to know how good he made him feel, how full „I knew you would. Fuck, even after these two you’re still so tight, I just love it inside of you“ he shifted the angle slightly, riding Lambert’s prostate and making it a personal mission to drive the man mad „Such a good bitch. Yeah, you like that? That feel good? Take it, pup, it’s all for you. Enjoy it“ Lambert groaned around his fingers, the position leaving him with absolutely no leverage to fuck himself back on Eskel’s meaty cock. All he could do was allow Eskel to do everything and to obey and simply enjoy. He came untouched, pretty sure that he screamed. He blacked out for a few moments, coming to just in time to feel Eskel’s cock leave his hole, leaving him empty and fucked out and wetter than ever. </p><p>Eskel gently put him to lay on his belly, patting his ass gently and kissing his temple. </p><p>„Good puppy, you were so good“ he whispered in his ear kindly, rubbing him all over, still lying next to him. Lambert relaxed, eyes closed and mind somewhere between consciousness and sleep, letting himself lean onto Eskel’s broad chest, the man hugging him around the waist and playing with his chest hair, running his fingers through it in that way that felt so nice. </p><p>He growled slightly when someone dared remove him from Eskel’s side, but Vesemir tsked at him and that was enough to make him go pliant in the man’s arms, letting him carry him to the chair, where Vesemir sat once again with Lambert cradled against his chest. </p><p>„Geralt, go get him some water. And something to chew“ Vesemir commanded with no heat to his voice, knowing Geralt would obey him, eager to make Lambert comfortable. Lambert was leaking on Vesemir’s pants as they all waited, but the old wolf did not mind. It was just a memento of his pups enjoying themselves, a show for the fact that Lambert was finally one of them. How he had worried, for all those years. Even before Geralt and Eskel took note of him, wanted him as their true brother and in their pack, he worried. Because Lambert was his child surprise, his youngest pup, and he was so frightened he’d lose him to the trials. He nearly did. </p><p>But in the end, Lambert survived, he went and killed monsters and came to them intanct, as if he was saving himself for them. He was theirs, now, and Vesemir couldn’t have been gladder. </p><p>„Come on pup, drink“ Geralt brought a mug to Lambert’s lips, and the man drank greedily, gasping for air once he was done. Eskel chuckled at the sound from his place on the floor. </p><p>„Would it have killed you to take your time?“ he asked, looking at the ceiling „You’re just like a puppy, lapping it all up like there’s no tomorrow“ </p><p>„Shuddup“ Lambert replied around a mouthful of toast, noticing that Geralt put a layer of honey over it. „Stupid fuck“ he added, without a hint of genuine anger. After all, he was still resting his head on Vesemir’s shoulder and allowing Geralt to feed him bit by bit. Geralt snorted and Vesemir exhaled through his nose, which Lambert supposed was one and the same, really. Once he was done with his food and drink and felt a little bit more awake, Vesemir picked him again and set him down next to Eskel, who immediately draped himself over him, finally biting into his nipple like he wanted to do all evening. As Lambert tangled his fingers in the man’s hair, gasping, Vesemir looked at Geralt. He had to snap his finegrs to get the white wolf to look at him and not at the two naked witchers on the floor. </p><p>„One more round, if you want to play“ he said sternly „But no more, I don’t want you to hurt him. Get him to bed after“ he instructed, and once he was certain Geralt understood the instructions, he left the room, with one last fond look over his pups. </p><p>They manhandled Lambert into straddling Eskel’s hips, Geralt settling down behind him. Eskel was first to go in, slowly this time, and he then gave a few decent thrusts to get the man eased into the pace. However, when Geralt started pushing in, it was such a tight fit that pain started creeping into the pleasure, the kind Lambert didn’t like. </p><p>„Aw- fuck, wait, Geralt, wait!“ he begged, and Geralt did wait. He moved to do even more, attempting to remove himself completely, but Lambert didn’t find that agreeable either, his hand reaching blindly behind himself to hold firmly into Geralt’s hip, preventing him from leaving. </p><p>„What is it, pup? What do you want?“ Geralt ask, hugging him loosely around the waist and pressing soft kisses over his shoulders. </p><p>„I- ow, fuck, I want, I want...“ what did he want? He wanted both their cocks in his ass, but fuck it was going to hurt so bad. Unless... he looked into Eskel’s eyes, realizing that he trusted him completely with what he was about to ask for. </p><p>„Help me“ he begged, and Eskel understood, drawing am Axii over Lambert’s forehead with practiced ease. Geralt felt him relax around him and he pushed in deeper, fully, his cock now in tight heat and rubbing against Eskel’s. He bit into Lambert’s shoulder, and Eskel held onto Lambert’s hips with a bruising hips. </p><p>Lambert’s mouth was open, a tiny bit of drool escaping the side of his lips and his tongue was lolling out, eyes hazy and rolling back as he tried to shift his hips, wanting to feel the dicks inside him, his own cock erect and leaking, standing upwards against his belly, the precome wetting his happy trail and dribbling down his cock and into his pubic hair. </p><p>„Move“ he tried to say, but what came out was just a wanton noise, but it was enough to get the two to comply with his wishes. They didn’t fuck into him wildly or quickly, but two cocks each nudging at his prostate was enough for Lambert to jizz in just a few minutes, staining both his and Eskel’s chest white, the orgasm making him see the same color before he slumped against Geralt’s chest, half conscious as they chased their own release and spilled into him. </p><p>They pulled out slowly, and next thing Lambert knew was that he was in a bed that wasn’t his, sun coming in through the window and two warm bodies around him. He didn’t even remember falling asleep, let alone getting to bed. They must have carried him, and give how fresh he was feeling, they must have bathed him too. He blushed at the thought, trying to wrap his head around what has happened last night.</p><p>„Easy, Lambert. I can feel you thinking and you’re doing it too hard“ Eskel said softly, making Lambert look up. While Geralt was sleeping plastered to his back, heavy arm draped over his chest, Eskel was sitting against the headboard of the bed, covers pooled around his waist and a book in his hand. He put a stray piece of leather to mark the page and set the book down, hand moving down to pet Lambert. Lambert swatted at his hand out of habit, making Eskel grin. </p><p>„’M not your pet“ he grumbled, and Eskel rolled his eyes, moving down to kiss the other. Lambert bit his lip but otherwise didn’t resist. </p><p>„No, you’re no pet, wolf“ Eskel agreed, licking into his mouth „You’re a bitch“ Lambert’s heart fluttered and dick twitched with interest, but he refused to yield just yet. </p><p>„Yeah? What does that then make you, fucker? Fucking a bitch like that?“ he challenged, pulling Eskel closer. Geralt was moving behind him, slowly waking up. </p><p>„Oh, we’re just the worst. Dogs, both of us“ white wolf replied, rubbing his hard cock against Lambert’s ass. They all were naked. „We ought to breed you full“ </p><p>Lambert knew they could smell his arousal, the same they could smell theirs. They wanted into him and he wanted them in, so why not give in? </p><p>„Do it, then“ he said, rubbing back against Geralt’s cock. The invitation hung heavy in the air, words and touches appearing more final in daylight’s aftermath. But Lambert reveled in the finality of it; he loved the promise it held, the role it gave him. Role in the pack. </p><p>„Fuck me, both of you“</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This took longer to write than I thought it would :D Comments are welcome always!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>